Que alguien me explique
by finalsong
Summary: Hola mi nombre es okita souji tengo 6 años y mis padres son okita sougo y okita kagura. souji quiere saber que fue lo que les paso a sus padres para que cambiaran su actitud entre ellos. por favor pasen a leer y comenten :)
1. Chapter 1

Que Alguien Me Yes Sí

Capitulo 1

Hola mi nombre es okita souji tengo 6 años y mis padres son okita sougo y okita kagura.

Okita sougo es el comandante del shinsengumi desde hace 3 años cuando el tío hijikata decidió cederle su puesto, él es el mejor espadachín de todo el shinsengumi y el amor de la vida de mami. Okita kagura perteneciente al clan yato es la mujer más hermosa que conozco y no es solo porque es mi mami, sino porque es la verdad, mami es muy fuerte también, es hermana del almirante del harusame yato kamui el tío es muy fuerte, como mami y papi, el más fuerte es el abuelo umibouzo mami dice que él le gana al tío kamui y a papi juntos. Algún día quiero ser tan fuerte como el abuelo. Todos ellos son mi familia, la cual amo mucho.

Mis padres ya no pasan tanto tiempo como solían pasar hace 1 año, antes de que mami se fuera con el tío kamui a un viaje al espacio y no volviera por 3 meses. Papa al parecer se enojó mucho con mami, tanto que desde que regreso ya no hablan nada, solían ser muy unidos, extraño verlos juntos .

Recuerdo que solíamos ir a pasear por el parque casi todos los días, mis padres siempre me consentían en lo que yo quisiera. Papa aunque un hombre no muy hablador, siempre calmado y sádico era muy cariñoso conmigo y mi madre después de que mami se fuera, dejo de serlo se volvió más distante y frio conmigo y mama. Mi madre por su lado que casi siempre gritaba, nunca estaba calmada, comía mucho (al igual que yo) siempre fue afectuosa conmigo, después de volver no fue la misma, además se veía físicamente diferente, eso si nunca dejo de hacerme cariños y hablarme amablemente y con amor.

La verdad no entiendo que fue lo que paso con mis padres yo los amo mucho pero no me gustan como están actuando. Tengo que hacer algo para que papa vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

—Papa ya estoy listo para ir a la escuela—dije un poco temeroso de mi papa

—está bien—contesto cortante y frio, como hacia últimamente, yo solo baje la cabeza y seguí a mi padre al auto.

Era temprano, pasamos por el parque que me llevaban hace tiempo todos los días

—Mira papa recuerdas cuando veníamos aquí—dije lo más alegre posible, quería que papa volviera a sonreír como solía hacerlo antes, quería que se alegrara con los dulces recuerdos

—si lo recuerdo—dijo mirando fijamente hacia el camino, yo notaba que trataba de no pensar mucho de eso, que trataba de olvidar….

—recuerdas un día cuando ma….

—No la menciones—me interrumpió furioso, mirándome con sus ojos rojos como el fuego, pero fríos como el hielo.

—l-lo siento—dije acurrucándome en el asiento temeroso. No me gustaba cuando papa se enfurecía. Me daba…. Miedo.

 **Email hola quiza sin Sepan Mucho sobre mi anterior historia (que bello) Agradezco Pero una comentaron Que las, Me Dieron animos Para Volver a subir Otra Historia**

 **please comenten y digamen Que Opinan Y Si mejore Un poco en mi escritura, espero SUS criticas, gracias**

 ** _Huésped_**

 ** _JANVD_**

 ** _Xxeoxx_**

 ** _Jugem Jugem_**

 ** _Mitsuki_**

 ** _amo okikagu_**

 ** _lu89_**

 ** _Huésped_**

 ** _Mafer08_**

 ** _Gracias a ustedes por Todas Haber comentado Mi primera historia, espero Sigan leyendo mis fanfics y Vuelvan una Comentar para animarme._**


	2. Chapter 2

Que Alguien Me Yes Sí

Capitulo 2

Había vuelto de la escuela mama ya no cocinaba, es una lástima amaba como cocinaba era deliciosa su comida, bueno dejando eso de lado, entre a mi hogar, papa no se encontraba casa, últimamente pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo que en la casa, sentía que trataba de evitar verme.

Fui a la habitación en la que se encontraba mama, desde que volvió se la pasaba encerrada en esa habitación mirando a la nada, sigo sin entender que fue lo que les paso para que llegaran actuar así

—okaeri sou-chan—dijo mami mirándome entrar a la alcoba con una sonrisa cálida, pero se veía vacía. Desde que mama había vuelto estaba más pálida de lo normal.

—tadaima mami—dije abalanzándome contra mami y sonriéndole lo más que podía.

—que tal estuvo tu día hoy-aru—dijo con su voz chillona pero alegre de verme.

—Me fue bien—dije tratando de evitar mencionar lo ocurrido en la mañana con papa

—se lo que paso con tu padre-aru—dijo mama con voz firme

—mmm uhm, si , no, no pasó nada—dije tratando de evitar que se diera cuenta.

—sou-chan no tienes por qué mentirme-aru, conozco a tu padre y sé que está actuando malo contigo hum huh, no dejare que maltrate a mi bebe—dijo abrazándome y mirándome fijamente—eres igual a el-aru.

—jaja no es cierto mami, tengo tus ojos—dije abriendo mis parpados.—lo ves

—jajajaj si lo veo-aru, además tu padre es feo como la calva de papi—dijo riendo divertidamente. —y tú eres tan lindo como tu hermosa mami-aru—dijo mami haciendo poses graciosas, me alegraba estar con ella, sin ella me sentía vacio y triste.

—jajaja si lose, soy lo más bello—dije imitando las poses de mama

—jajajaja tienes razón eres lo más bello que me paso en la vida-aru—dijo mami cálidamente

—más bello que casarte con papa?—pregunte curioso.

—claro que si-aru, eres lo más bello que nos pasó a ambos—enfatizo el "nos". Me sonrió nostálgica y serena, se ve muy bella mami sonriendo.

Yo creo que lo más bello que le ha pasado a papa fue conocer a mama, cuando ellos estaban juntos siempre peleaban, pero, siempre tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—dime sou-chan, ya tienes hambre?—pregunto mama viéndome fijamente.

—No—en eso sonó mi estómago—bueno un poco.

—Tu padre dejo comida en el microondas-aru, ve a comer, yo estaré aquí.—dijo mama revolviéndome el cabello, yo afirme con la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina.

Sip mama no había cambiado, ella era la misma mujer amable y dulce que conocí desde que nací, solo que ya no la veía fuera de esa habitación… sé que lograre que vuelvan a estar juntos.

 **espero sus criticas :D**

 **gracias Mafer08, por volver a comentar :)**

 **y melgamonster, soy tu fan y amo tus historias :´)**


	3. Chapter 3

Que Alguien Me explique

Capitulo 3

Recuero que cuando mama tenía dos días que se había marchado con el tío kamui, escuche a papa hablando por teléfono, creo que era la voz de una mujer, no logre distinguir de quien era, pero papa se veía animado, creo que esa fue una de las últimas veces que lo vi tan animado.

—ohayo papa—salude alegre a mi padre cuando lo vi entrar en la cocina. Creo que soy el único que suena alegre en la casa.

—ohayo—contesto completamente sin interés. Ya ni si quiera me mira a la cara si no es para regañarme, que es cuando en verdad se dirige a mí.

Creo que con cada día que pasaba papa se veía más viejo y acabado, aun no tenía arrugas ni canas ni nada por el estilo, creo… que es solo por su actitud.

—Oye papa ¿Qué harás el día de tu cumpleaños?—dije contento, porque todos los años los cumpleaños de nosotros siempre hacíamos un enorme banquete, más por mama yo y el tío kamui, papa no comía mucho como nosotros.

—No lo sé, nada—dijo viendo fijamente su desayuno en vez de a mí.

—pero siempre mami prep…

—escucha souji si solo vas a abrir la boca para hablar sobre tu madre será mejor que te mantengas callado y cierres esa boca—dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos llenos de frustración los cuales ya le temía, porque cada vez que los veía me miraban con rabia y frustración.

—l-lo siento papa—yo solo quería tener una conversación amigable y alegre con mi padre ¿era mucho eso pedir? papa dejo su desayuno a medio comer. Como lo hacía estos últimos meses. —y-ya estoy listo para la ir a la escuela.

—sube al auto—ordeno frió.

Subimos al auto, intente ya no entablar una conversación con mi padre, pero es que en verdad quiero hablar con mi papa como en los viejos tiempos.

Quizá… solo sea el trabajo por qué esta así, si, tal vez es eso, ya casi siempre se la pasa en el trabajo y solo llega a dormir, si es eso… ¿verdad?

Todo volverá a la normalidad cuando mami y papi comiencen a hablar de nuevo, lo se…

 **quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, gracias me animaron a actualizar mas rapido :´)**

 **y con respecto al final feliz que preguntaron...**

 **no se los dire, ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa y no quiero que dejen de leer por ya saber el final**

 **me disculpo por no haber respondido a sus preguntas, pero por favor no dejen de leer. y comenten por favor :´D**


	4. Chapter 4

que alguien me explique

CAPITULO 4

Un olor a comida recién hecha me despertó, seguí el olor y me llevo hasta la cocina, era mama, mami volvía a cocinar, me llene de una alegría inmensa, porque si mama estaba en la cocina significaba que iba a desayunar con nosotros, todos juntos reunidos, como una familia

—ohayo sou-chan—saludo mami dándose la vuelta de la estufa para saludarme con una sonrisa.

—ohayo, china-chan—contesto papa con ojos de palo, para molestar a mama.

—A TI NO IDIOTA—grito mami con una vena marcada en la sien— se lo digo a mi amor-aru

—Entonces es a mí, yo soy tu amor— dijo papa con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Estaban hablando como en los viejos tiempos, bueno más bien peleando, yo estaba embargado, pasmado, no sabía cómo reaccionar me quede en el sitio observándolos

Me alegraba volverlos verlos interactuar de nuevo, sonreí nostálgico, tenía ganas de llorar de la felicidad, en verdad los extrañaba

—claro que no tu eres un sádico idiota.

—TU sádico idiota—dijo papa mostrándole el anillos de bodas.

Sí, es así es como los prefiero, estaban sonriendo felizmente, echaba de menos ver sus enormes sonrisas felices y un poco desquiciadas en algunas ocasiones cada que se veían. Cuando dejaron de sonreír?

Verlos unidos aunque estén peleando y gritándose, me alegraba el corazón.

—qué te pasa sou-chan—dijo mami parando de pelear dirigiéndose a mí con mirada preocupada.

—eh?—note que lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, supongo que las ganas me ganaron.

—souji te encuentras bien?—ahora pregunto papa con la misma cara preocupada que mama.

—e-estoy bien—dije medio balbuceando secándome las lágrimas.

—entonces porque lloras-aru—dijo mami hincándose a mi altura y acariciando mi mejilla.

—Puedes contarnos hijo—dijo papa hincándose al lado de mama, aun con cara preocupada, hacía meses que no me miraba de esa manera… se siente bien, el verlos juntos.

—n-no es nada. Es solo que me alegra verlos juntos de nuevo.

—que dices sou-chan, nosotros nunca nos separaríamos-aru—dijo mami serena

—sí, aunque tu madre se la pase gritando y comiendo todo lo de la despensa, y deje mi cartera vacía, no nos separamos—me acaricio el pelo.

—s-si p-pero… es que u-ustedes no se hablaban, y eso m-me p-preocupaba… c-creía que y-ya no me querían—dije entre lágrimas y balbuceos, creo mis papas pensaran que aun soy un mocoso que no entiende nada sobre la vida y niño mimado.

—sou-chan claro que nunca dejaremos de amarte, eres nuestro bebe

—tu madre tiene razón souji—tercio papa—aunque yo te quiero más que tu mama.

—Claro que no, yo lo amo mas-aru

Volvieron a comenzar una pelea, quería que continuaran de esa forma, no como lo hacían hace unos cuantos días.

—Por favor nunca cambien—les dije…no suplique esbozando una sonrisa desolada

—nunca lo haremos.

—Te amamos souji—dijeron los dos abrazándome fuertemente, quería que este momento durara para siempre

—Ahora bebe despierta—dijo mami con sonrisa nostálgica…..

 **hahaha hola de nuevo, les traje otro cap, espero les guste, ya tambien espero sus comentarios, me alegran el dia con sus comentarios :´)**

 **si siguen comentando tratare de actualizar mas rapido**

Mafer08 (gracias tu siempre eres la primera en comentar) :D

melgamonster

JanVD

Guest

Kamila

Jugem Jugem

mi-chan

mitsuki

lu89

Anonymous D

i love okikagu

DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD LOS TOMO EN CUENTA. Y POR FAVOR SIGAN COMENTADO Y DIGANME QUE OPINAN. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Que Alguien Me Explique

CAPITULO 5

Desperté bañado en sudor y con lágrimas secas en mis mejillas. Qué? todo había sido un sueño? Entonces nunca se encontentaron? Ni papa ni mama volvían a sonreír? Creo que empecé a llorar de nuevo, sentía las mejillas húmedas, me tape los ojos refregándome las lágrimas de frustración y desesperación de que salían de mis ojos.

No que qué hacer para que vuelvan a estar juntos tengo que hacer algo y rápido, si dejo que pase más el tiempo también dejaran de quererme a mí.

Mi sueño se había sentido tan real. Por un momento creí haberlos escuchado en verdad decirlos que me amaban y me acariciaban el cabello.

Estoy roto por dentro, me siento desecho, me pregunto cómo se sentirán mis padres respecto a esto.

Me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo al baño, necesito lavarme la cara. Me veo en el espejo, y mami tiene razón me parezco a papa, con el cabello castaño claro y el corte similar, pero yo sigo insistiendo que me parezco mas a mami, tengo sus ojos y la piel igual de pálida que ella, creo que por eso papa se molesta cuando me ve, vuelve a salirme una lagrima de mi ojo derecho. Tengo seis años debo comenzar a madurar… por mis padres.

Porque papa no querrá que festejemos su cumpleaños? Será porque las veces que lo hicimos fue una sorpresa para él, si a lo mejor está esperando una sorpresa por parte de mami como antes, y por eso evadió el tema, está esperando una sorpresa de mami.

Pero quizá mami esta vez no le haga nada, no eh visto que haiga preparado nada, acostumbraba a ir preparando todo con una semana de anticipación y ya solo faltan 5 días.

Ya sé, si mama no le prepara nada, entonces yo lo haré, y diré que fue por parte de mami, así quizás papa tal vez se alegre.

Hoy no iré a la escuela hoy para poder ir preparando todo

Toc toc. Creo que es papa tocando mi puerta. Corro en dirección a mi cama para fingir que estoy enfermo.

—a-adelante—finjo voz ronca.

—souji, ya es tarde, tienes que ir a la escuela.

—cof..coff, l-lo siento papa, h-hoy no me siento bien—fingí toser, creí ver a papa ¿alarmado? Creo que si me estoy comenzando a sentir mal de verdad.

—está bien no iras a la escuela hoy, llegare temprano—dijo papa con voz neutra—te dejare algunas pastillas.

Dijo por ultimo al salir de mi habitación. En verdad funcionara que la fiesta lo alegre? No lo sé, tendré que averígualo.

Ya se comenzare por ir con el tío gin-chan, el sabrá que hacer es muy listo y a la vez muy estúpido. Me levanto de mi cama me cambio y salgo en dirección a la yorozuya.

Esto tendrá que funcionar.

 **espero les haiga agradado el nuevo cap.**

 **por favor diganme sus opiniones y criticas :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Que Alguien Me Explique

CAPITULO 6

—Haa?—dijo el tío gin-chan consternado.

—asi es-are, hare una fiesta sorpresa para mi papa—le dije alegre con mi idea y con mi acento que no había dicho desde hace tiempo, woow cuanto tenia que no hablaba mucho.

El tío gin no pareció muy convencido por mi idea.

—qué pasa? No es buena idea?—dije entristeciéndome.

—qué? eehh? No, no es eso, es solo que… ya sabes cómo es tu padre—había dudado en decir algo más. Supongo que tiene razón papa es muy reservado, excepto cuando mama está presente, con ella a su lado él es más que feliz y muy hablador.

—Por eso mismo quiero que se alegre-are, desde que mama volvió ya no hablan y quiero que se le levante el animo

—Eh—palideció—está bien lo hare por ti—dijo sonriéndome y revolviéndome el cabello. Sabía que él me ayudaría

Pasaron cuatro días y el tío gin-chan y el tío gafas me ayudaron a preparar todo, esto sería una gran sorpresa para todos, solo espero que le guste a papa. Había invitado a todos nuestros conocidos, el gorila su esposa (otae) e hija, la vieja del bar con su robot y gata ladrona, al terrorista y su esposa dueña de restaurant, a la princesa, al adicto a la mayonesa, etc. También había invitado al tío kamui y a el abuelo, al parecer ellos no podrían venir, hacía meses que no los veía, había olvidado como sonaban sus voces.

Un día antes de la fiesta sorpresa se lo comenté a mami, ella pareció sorprendida por todo lo que había hecho.

—woow tu preparaste todo-aru?

—No—negué con la cabeza—el tio gin-chan y gafas me ayudaron-are.

—mi hijo es tan listo, él solito preparo toda una fiesta-aru—dijo abrazándome fuertemente. —estoy segura de que a tu padre le encantara-aru.

Me emocione.

—en serio lo crees?—dije con brillos en los ojos, si mama piensa eso, talvez a papa también le guste.

—mami me estas asfixiando

—oh lo siento—me soltó, bueno me abrazo cuidadosamente—tu padre no merece un hijo como tú-aru—dijo serenamente.

—no digas eso mami—dije reprendiendo a mi madre—tú también vas a venir a la fiesta verdad-are.

—…..

—mami?

—lo siento sou-chan pero no podré ir.

—p-pero… d-de que hablas, vamos, será en el patio—dije decaído—v-vamos ya será algo tarde para que no te lastimes por el sol, será divertido.

Quería llorar, sin mama, la fiesta no tendría sentido, ella es la que en verdad alegra a papa.

—gomene sou-chan—dijo mama lúgubre, no entiendo, si se ve que ella en verdad quiere ir. Pero porque se está negando?

— e-entiendo—dije deprimido.

Pero porque? Desde que volvió no ha hecho nada más que estar sentada todo el día encerrada en esa habitación…será que…mami…quedo…paralitica? Se me reseco la garganta de tan solo pensar eso.

Mama no volverá a caminar? Es que llego muy lastimada después de su viaje, como para no volver a caminar? Si…

Había salido de la habitación de mama y rompí en llanto, no, no podía creerlo, como es que no me había dado cuenta de lo mal que lo están pasando mis padres por el accidente de mama.

Es eso, no la he visto pararse en todo ese tiempo, por eso la actitud de papa, pero que tiene de malo. La señora hinowa también quedo sin volver a caminar, pero ella se ve feliz, porque mama no?

Llore toda la noche, no quiero que tenga algo malo mama, ella es la luz de mi vida y la de papa, porque ella tiene que sufrir por todo eso.

Perdón mami, debí de haberlo notado antes.

Papa dejo de querer a mama solamente porque ella ya no caminaba?

Es esa la repuesta que buscaba?

...

 **espero les haiga gustado el capitulo y quiero agradecerles a todas por sus comentarios, wooe no esperaba tantos, crei que no les gustaria a tantas personas**

 **muchas gracias me alegraron, y aqui les dejo el cap ;***


	7. Chapter 7

Que Alguien Me explique

CAPITULO 7

Hoy sería el día de la fiesta de papa, es sábado así que no tengo que ir a la escuela. Me levante animado, quizá mama no estaría en la fiesta, pero tal vez aun así le guste a papa. Eso espero.

Papa no volvería hasta las 6 de la tarde, dijo que llegaría temprano, bueno eso es temprano comparando la hora a la que en verdad llega.

Bien aún tenía tiempo para ir preparando todo. Llego el tío gin y el tío gafas con unas mesas y sillas, más tarde saldríamos por las botanas y bebidas.

No pase en toda la tarde a la habitación de mama, me siento muy mal por ella, yo quiero que ella sea feliz.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde. Habíamos terminado de acomodar todo en su lugar. Yo me di un baño rápido y me vestí con el traje chino rojo que mama me había regalado en mi cumpleaños pasado, aun me quedaba así que estaba bien.

Ya habían llegado la mayoría de los que había invitado, la mayoría llevaba alcohol y por mayoría me refería al tío gin y al tío toushi, mama tenía razón, ellos son unos idiotas.

No le di importancia a los demás, yo solo esperaba el momento en que llegara papa, estaba muy emocionado quería ver su reacción. No puedo esperar…. Ojala mama pudiera disfrutar de esto, con lo que le encanta comer.

 **bien aqui esta el capitulo ahora me tarde en actualizar, yase que me quedo muy corto el cap, ya falta poco para que llegue el final, talvez sean 10**

 **seguire esperando sus capitulos que me alegran el dia, no puedo poner a todos los que han comentado porque si son un poco bastantes, prometo que actualizare mañana :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Que Alguien Me explique

CAPITULO 8

Escuche un sonido de la puerta abrirse les hice señas a todos para que callaran. Papa había llegado, siii esto me llena de emoción, quiero ver su cara de sorpresa (hace tiempo que ya ni siquiera hace otros gestos que no sean de enojo y desinterés).

Estamos escondidos, si al parecer papa se dio cuenta enseguida, tiene muy buenos sentidos

—SORPRESA!— gritamos todos al unisono.

Hay algo mal aquí, papa puso cara de sorprendido, pero no es la que yo esperaba, esta tiene sorpresa con furia.

Todos estamos quietos, al parecer todos nos dimos cuenta de que a papa no le gusto.

—f-feliz cumpleaños papa—dije con miedo acercándomele, papa solo está quieto ahí, con cara disgustada.

—que es todo esto?—pregunto con rabia en la voz.

—t-tu f-fiesta de cumpleaños-are— dije sonriéndole entusiasta tartamudeando un poco.

Papa abrió la boca, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por…

—Hola minna— saludo el tio kamui entrando

Papa puso una cara que me dio demasiado miedo, una cara de querer asesinarlo en verdad.

—tu maldito, te advertí que no volvieras a pasarte por mi casa—dijo papa con mucha furia en su voz, esto en verdad me esta dando miedo.

—no vine por ti—dijo serio el tío kamui—vine por mi sobrino.

Dijo acercándoseme.

—no me importa lárgate de aquí ahora mismo.—papa estaba cada vez más furioso.

—no mi iré de aquí hasta hablar contigo.

—no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra viniendo de un maldito como tú—respondió papa. Yo simplemente estaba tembloroso, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar.

Papa se abalanzo sobre el tío desenfundando su katana, el tío kamui reacciono rápido y uso su paraguas como escudo.

Habían comenzado una pelea a… muerte, no como las veces que siempre se decían que se iban a matar y siempre mama los detenía a golpes, ahora en verdad querían matarse, cada golpe que se daban era mortal.

Continuaron su pelea en el patio, destruyeron todo lo que había preparado con tanto esmero, yo estaba aterrorizado, no quería que ninguno de los dos muriera, nadie hacia nada para detenerlos… tuve que intervenir.

Me meti en medio de su pelea, no me importaba si me hacían daño, yo solo quería ver feliz a mi padre y si verme ….muerto lo hace feliz, entonces yo estoy bien con eso….

 **Bien aqui esta el cap. ya actualizare mas rapido, lo prometo y les quiero hacer una pregunta**

 **quieren un final feliz?**

 **se que ha sufrido mucho el pobre souji, pero... no se a donde quiero llegar con esto, porfavor diganme que tipo de final les justaria**

 **espero sus comentarios :")**


	9. Chapter 9

Que Alguien Me Yes Sí

CAPITULO 9

Si verme ….muerto lo hace feliz, entonces yo estoy bien con eso…

—YA PAREN!— grite lo más fuerte que pude

Ambos se pararon en seco, la katana de papa me rosaba la garganta y el paraguas del tío kamui me apuntaba el estómago.

Estuve a punto de morir. Los dos me veían alarmados y perturbados.

—souji, quítate del en medio—ordeno papa lleno de ira, aun no se le quitaban las ganas de matar al tío kamui.

—Hazle caso a tu padre souji—el tío estaba de acuerdo con papa, en verdad quieren matarse.

—QUITATE— me gritaron los dos.

—no—hable—no lo hare-are.

—no te lo estamos pidiendo souji, quítate.

—ya les dije que no lo hare—dije tratando de sonar firme, papa nunca cooperaba conmigo, yo solo trato de que sea feliz, ahora yo era el que estaba molesto—papa por favor detén esta locura, no quiero que ninguno de los dos muera.

—calla.

—no lo hare hasta que me escuches.

—calla.

—me entiendas y comprendas.

—calla.

—mama dijo que te encantaría la fiesta, mam…—antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, papa me golpeo. Él nunca me había golpeado, ni siquiera cuando lo hacía enojar por lo demás.

—eres tu el que no entiende —papa se tensó— Deja de hablar de tu madre como si ella estuviera aquí

—p-pero ma….

—que te calles dije!—me grito y luego me tomo del cuello de mi traje—p-porque tienes que ser igual a ella.

Papa comenzaba a lagrimear, me levanto del cuello hasta su cara

—papa?—pregunte yo lloroso y tembloroso, me estaba lastimando

— cada vez que te veo, la veo a ella—y me lanzo hacia una de las mesas que le había preparado con tanto esmero. No iba a llorar, si me dolió, pero me dolió más su acción.

 **ya casi llega a su final, les aviso que habra un final alterno por puro sufrimiento.**

 **se que la mayoria quiere de seguro final feliz.**

 **tratare de darselos, y agradezco que sigan comentado :´)**

 **mañana volvere a actualizar :D lo prometo.**

 **este tambien me quedo corto, los proximos seran un poco mas largos, para que disfruten de mas lectura :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Que Alguien explique

CAPITULO 10

Todos se alarmaron, la tía otae se me acerco para ayudarme a levantar, no la deje que lo hiciera.

Ya estaba muy lastimado por mi papa y no era físicamente, ya no permitiría que siguiera lastimándome ni a mí, ni a mami

Me levante sin sentir el dolor, que bueno que soy yato, mis heridas sanarían rápido.

Papa solo me observaba sombrío, no hacía nada por querer ayudarme

—Papa—mi voz salió más gruesa de lo que pensé—jajajaja p-pensé que te gustaría mi sorpresa—reí como maníaco—pero por lo que veo no fue así, mami dijo que te encantaría al parecer me mintió

Ya no me sentía igual, algo había cambiado en mí.

Papa iba a volver a golpearme por mencionar a mama, pero antes de que hiciera algo más, lo detuve, su mano era enorme comparada con la mía

Al parecer papa se extrañó por mi acción, yo nunca había puesto resistencia antes, ya no mas

Tome su mano con las mías y lo lance al otro lado del patio, hizo cara de sorpresa. Me abalance sobre el antes de que pudiera pararse, creo que le saque el aire al darle un golpe en el estómago, tome ventaja de su situación y continúe golpeándolo, le había sacado sangre del labio.

Papa como buen sádico que es, se defendió, tomo su katana aun enfundada y me golpeo con ella para ponerme alejar de el, lo logro pero no por mucho volví a atacarlo, no se porque me sentía así, con ganas de…. Asesinarlo., si hace rato estaba llorando porque creí que lo mataría el tio kamui.

Me sentía confundido pero…extasiado esto se sentía muy bien, ver la sangre de tu oponente en tus manos y más si es de tu padre

Creo que tenía una sonrisa maníaca en mi cara, todos estaban asombrados, creo que nunca imaginarían ver al pequeño llorón niño de mami, pelear así con su padre.

Papa no me atacaba enserio, eso me enfureció mas, tome el paraguas del tío kamui, era algo pesado pero no difícil de manejar, comencé a dispararle a papa, tuvo que desenfundar su katana, bien, ya se estaba poniendo serio, use de distracción el disparar y le lace cuchillas que se encontraban por ahí, le corte un mechón de cabello y le hice heridas en la cara.

Con cada ataque que daba me hacía más fuerte y me sentía muy bien, tenía la vista nublada, en realidad no sabía lo que hacía, lo hacía por puro instinto, iba a por el cuello de papa el se detuvo por un momento, parecio aceptar lo que le esperaba, antes de llegar a mi objetico unos brazos me detuvieron, vi una cabellera bermellón.

Era el tío kamui!

Porque me detenía? No hace poco también quería matarlo?

—S-SUELTAMEE!—le dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre, era muy fuerte.

—souji por favor cálmate.

—ESTOY CALMADO, SUELTAME

Papa se veía cansado, creo que si lo lastime. Ya no me importaba.

—p-porque?—dijo papa con la cara cubierta por su cabello.

—eh?—dije confundido, el tío estaba aflojando el agarre

—p-porque no lo aceptas?

—GAH! S-SUELTAME, EL ACEPTAR EL QUE?, EL QUE NO QUIERES A MAMA? E-ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES QUE ACEPTE MALDITO VIEJO—Le grite a todo pulmón, aun me sentía con ansias d-de dañarlo, porque mama no venía?, quería que se vieran cara a cara.

Porque? no entiendo, porque papa se pone asi? Que es lo que quiere que entienda? El tio kamui parece comprenderlo, me va soltando poco a poco.

—p-poque no aceptas— papa comenzaba sollozar— porque no aceptas q-que tu madre, k-kagura…. E-esta… esta muerta

Abro los ojos aterrorizado tratando de procesar lo que acaba de decir

Todo quedo en un silencio profundo, me sentí tragado por un agujero negro, me quede sin ganas de nada, estaba en shock, que acaba de decir? Que mama estaba muerta? Jajajaja que clase de broma e-es esa?

—q-que c-cosas dices? Tanto la odias para desearla ver muerta?—pregunte aterrado, estaba completamente asustado, son puras estupideces lo que dice mi papa. Aunque sea una broma de mal gusto me salieron lágrimas de mis ojos

—e-ella e-está muerta—papa comenzó a llorar. N-nunca lo había visto así, no, no es verdad, si lo había visto de esa forma, comienzo a recordar algo no lo sé.

Me duele mucho la cabeza, caigo al suelo tomándome la cabeza

Mama no puede estar muerta

Porque nadie hace ni dice nada

—n-no es cierto m-mama ella está bien e-ella ella está bien mami… lo esta

Todos están ahí parados, en que piensan? el tío kamui solo me esta viendo con lastima callado ahí parado en el mismo lugar donde me había soltado

—q-que a-alguien me e-explique…. Que está pasando-are. M-mami ella esta bien, verdad? M-mami no nos dejaría verdad.. p-por favor tio kamui d-dime… m-mami ella está bien? Verdad ella solo está cansada y lastimada v-verdad?

El solo aparta la vista de mi.

Todos imitan su acción

Alguien por favor díganme que no es cierto lo que papa dijo no,no no no no puedo aceptarlo necesito una explicación, n-necesito que me expliquen

—l-lo siento souji… tu mama, kagura está muerta. Y-y-y e-es por m-mi culpa. En verdad lo siento—me dijo el tio kamui con lágrimas silenciosas en los ojos.

Volteo a ver a todos, tienen la mirada cabizbaja

—t-todos l-lo sabían?

—l-lo sentimos souji, creíamos que tu también lo sabias—me dijo el tio gin, el único que hablo

No, no no no

—NO! MAMA NO ESTA MUERTA T-TODO USTEDES ME ESTAN MINTIENDO— les grito completamente enfadado, salgo corriendo a donde esta mami, verán que se equivocan cuando entre ahí, ahí estará mami

Abro la puerta de golpe y la veo, está ahí, sentada calmadamente, se ve muy tranquila, y se ve muy bella.

Gira su vista hacia mí y me sonríe cálidamente

—m-mami…

—souji—me abraza como si fuera la primera vez que me ve después de mucho tiempo—tranquilo bebe, mami está aquí.

dijo tranquila consolandome

Rompo en llanto

Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo.

Llego el tío kamui a decirle una noticia a mi padre, el tío se veía lúgubre y sombrío. Papa se había enfurecido y lo ataco, intento matarlo

Papa me dijo lo mismo que el tío kamui le había dicho a él.

Y de ahí recuerdo que lo negué una y mil veces hasta que caí en su sueño profundo

Mami en realidad nunca estuvo paralitica, ella no sufrió

Desperté y vi a mami a mi lado, era mentira

Mami ya no está aquí conmigo

Me encuentro completamente solo, en esta enorme habitación sin mami.

Ella nunca estuvo aquí, nunca lo estuvo.

Siempre supe la razón pero no quería aceptar la realidad.

Mama esta esperándome

Cierro los ojos, tratando de continuar con mi ensueño.

 **Fin.**

 **aqui esta el cap final, disculpen por no haber actualizado ayer cuando se los prometi, no se preocupen subire uno alternativo pero eso sera despues.**

Ebano Wigram **tuviste razon**

 **quiza el final era algo obvio**

 **espero que le haiga gustado**

 **no sufran les dare un final feliz otro dia.**

 **gracias por seguirme y comentar mi historia espero cuando vuelva a escribir otra historia tambien me apoyen**

 **gracias :)**


	11. Chapter 11

que alguien me explique

 **Capitulo extra.**

 **pov Sougo**

Despierto en una mañana soleada, me molestan los rayos del sol que entran por mi ventada, hay algo raro aquí.

No siento el calor que percibo todas las mañanas al despertar, busco a tientas y lo confirmo, no está kagura al lado mío.

—kagura?—pregunto, espero que este por ahí o en la cocina como todas las mañanas, pero es muy raro que ella se despierte temprano, usualmente yo soy el que despierta primero.

—Kagura?—vuelvo a preguntar esperando una repuesta, doy un salto de mi cama y voy a buscarla por todas partes, no está en ninguna parte de la casa, ni en la cocina, ni en la sala, ni en la habitación de souji, ni siquiera en el cuarto donde pasa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Vuelvo a revisar, pero no está, solo están sus cosas, así que no creo que se haiga ido, además aquí esta souji, ella jamás se iría sin él. Dejo de tomarle importancia y salgo al trabajo y a dejar a souji en la escuela, ya averiguare donde está más tarde.

Ya son las 6 de la tarde y ella aún no ha vuelto, le hago de cenar a souji y luego se va a dormir, yo me quedo en la sala para esperar su regreso, no volvió.

Me despierta el sonido de mi celular y un dolor en el cuello, no es bueno quedarse dormido en el sofá.

—bueno?—contesto la llamada, ni siquiera sé quién es.

—hola, bueno sougo?— es kagura se escucha un poco molesta, sonrió aliviado, temía que le hubiera ocurrido algo. Pero luego me molesto, porque se había ido sin avisarnos.

—ah hola china, que tal las cosas con tu amante?—le pregunto burlón, esperando que no sea eso en realidad.

—jaja que gracioso, como esta mi bebe?—me pregunta alegre por souji.

—muy bien, me encuentro bien, gracias por preocuparte

—TU NO IDIOTA HABLO DE MI SOU-CHAN-ARU

—Pues por eso, estoy muy bien—le dije para hacerla enojar, casi puedo apostar que tiene una enorme vena marcada.

—bueno no importa ya sé que el está bien, es tan fuerte al igual que su hermosa mami-aru y no como su horrible y feo padre—ya se había tranquilizado yo solo sonreí jovial, amaba escuchar su voz, aun aunque estuviera molesta.—en fin te llamo para decirte que un idiota me ha secuestrado.

—danna?

—no, fue kamui, al parecer entro en la noche a la casa para raptarme y llevarme en una misión con el-aru, lo crees?! Me llevo sin mi consentimiento y sin poder despedirme de mi bebe guahahaha—lloraba al otro lado de la línea, estaba aliviado, temía que nos hubiera dejado, pero ella nunca haría algo así

—Ese idiota cuando lo vuelva a ver le daré una paliza por llevarse a MI mujer—le dije con enojo en mi voz, en verdad me enfurecía que alejaran a la china de mi lado y más si mi permiso.

—no te preocupes por eso idiota, ya le di una paliza por haberme alejado de mi bebe-aru huh huh

—de todas formas no es suficiente.

—tienes razón-aru, tendré que quedarme por al menos unos dos meses con kamui para poder volver. Podrás acerté cargo de sou-chan sin mi-aru?—me pregunto con voz preocupada, claro que puedo, es mi hijo así que si, si puedo.

—claro que puedo idiota, que me crees? Un inepto como el danna?

—jajjaja no, te tengo más confianza a ti-aru—rio, me sentía un poco mejor al hablar con ella—pero aun así prométeme que lo cuidaras bien en mi ausencia-aru

Eso último lo dijo un poco seria

—sí, lo prometo

—está bien-aru ya puedo irme más tranquila, prometo que volveré pronto, no me extrañes mucho jajaja—

"es imposible no extrañarte" pensé con ganas de decírselo

—jajjaja nadie te extrañara china idiota.

—maldito idiota, bien ya me tengo que ir, mantendré correspondencia con ustedes porque es muy difícil llamar, los amo, por favor cuida bien de souji, te amo

—yo también te amo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijimos.

—papi ya estoy listo para la escuela-are—dijo mi hijo entrando a la sala de estar.

Yo solo sonrio feliz, me alegra haber hablado con kagura,

—souji, quieres ir al parque esta tarde cuando salgas de la escuela?—le pregunto entusiasta, bueno normal.

—si, papi—me respondio dando saltitos—papi donde esta mami?

Cambia su actitud, se nota que el también la extraña.

—ella esta con tu tio—baja su cara triste, trato de alegrarlo—vamos no te deprimas, nos vengaremos de tu madre divirtiéndonos sin ella ¿Qué te parece?

—sii! Vamos al parque de diversiones-are

—jajaja si claro, iremos

Le afirmo acariciándole el cabello y sonriéndole complacido.

/

Pasaron 2 meses y la china aun no regresaba, me estaba inquietando, ella dijo que en dos meses volvería y no lo ha hecho. Sigue enviándonos cartas, pero no es suficiente, quiero verla a ella.

Le envió una carta dos semanas después y no ha contestado, ella siempre responde rápidamente, no he recibido cartas de ella ni una señal de cómo le esta yendo, comienzo a asustarme en que podría pasarle algo, souji es un buen niño se comporta bien y hace de todo para no buscar problemas, sé que extraña más su madre que yo, bueno creo que igual igual.

Era un día normal ya pasaron 3 meses desde que se fue, es que piensa en no volver, me aterra esa idea, no puedo estar sin ella. Ella es la que le da sentido a mi vida, amo a mi hijo, pero ella…

Toc toc**

Alguien toca la puerta la abro y me encuentro con una enorme sombrilla morada

—kagura!—exclame alegre al pensar que ella volvió, iba a abrazarla pero la sombrilla me deja ver quien era en verdad.

—No soy ella—me dice su estúpido hermano. Lo aparto buscándola con la mirada a kagura, me interesaba más saber dónde estaba ella que darle una paliza a su hermano—e-ella no e-está aquí

Dijo cabizbaja. No Llevaba su sonrisa idiota de siempre,

—donde esta?—le pregunte enojado, la habrá dejado en la nave?

—no entiendes.

—de que hablas.

—ella ya no está.

—eso ya lo sé, dime donde esta—comenzaba a alarmarme.

—ella no volverá.

—DIME DONDE ESTA!

—e-ella…—titubeaba con sus palabras no me veía a la cara, le había pasado algo? Donde está? Porque el imbécil esta tan lúgubre al hablar de ella?—ella…está muerta

Quedo paralizado

Que acaba de decir? No eso no puede ser la china es demasiado fuerte como para morir que clase de estúpida broma es esa.

—ya deja de mentir idiota, dime dónde está?—volví a preguntar desesperado, no puedo aceptar el haberla perdido

—DIME DONDE CARAJOS ESTA!—le grite tomándolo del cuello de su traje.

El solo bajo la mirada

Sentí abatido, hecho polvo, desolado, todo lo malo del mundo lo sentí en ese momento

No pude evitarlo y me abalance sobre el golpeándolo, q-quería una explicación, no, no puede estar pasando esto, kagura ella, ella

Ya no está conmigo.

Tenía la vista nublada por el enojo y la tristeza, kamui solo se dejaba recibir los golpes, porque no se defendía?

Souji salió, nos encontró en el patio frontal, yo golpeando a su tío, creo que se asustó.

Pobre de mi hijo

Que sentirá cuando se entere de, de que su madre e-está muerta, el también sufrirá.

El danna iba pasando y nos separó, bueno me separo de él, no, no sabía en qué pensar solo me sentía…vacío

—EXPLICAME QUE FUE LO QUE PASO.

—e-ella, e-estábamos peleando contra unos monstros enormes, los teníamos controlados, luego nos rodearon unos amantos desconocidos de un grupo que iba tras de nosotros, e-ella se sentía débil, n-no p-pude hacer n-nada por protegerla y-yo en verdad l-lo siento mucho.

Y el también comienzo a llorar, danna estaba pasmado, supongo que el también se debe sentir abatido, e-ella era como su hija.

Yo cai de rodillas y llore impotente

No ¿Por qué? ¿Porque? Kagura, ella y no estará más conmigo?

Porque siempre tengo que perder a mis seres más queridos?

Me siento completamente roto, como si una mitad me faltara

Kagura porque me dejaste? Rompiste tu promesa, dijiste que volverías pronto

—guhu guh huh—estaba llorando, mi hijo se me acerco.

—Papi que sucede-are?—me pregunto confundido

No sabía que decirle, no podía decírselo, como podía decirle que perdimos a la mujer que más amamos? Que ya no estará más con nosotros.

—s-souji… t-tu madre… ella ya no estará más con nosotros.

—que quieres decir?

—souji… kagura… ella e-está muerta—me dolieron decir esas palabras, pero creo que le dolió mas a souji escucharlas

—eh? Q-que cosas dices papa? Mami e-ella no, no puede dejarnos e-ella ella

Y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, estaba respirando muy agitadamente, creo que no pudo digerir bien la noticia, al igual que yo

Estaba respirando muy rápido

Cayó al suelo tomándose de la cabeza, y se desmayó.

Lo lleve a su habitación, lo mejor será no volver a hablar sobre este tema.

—no quiero que vuelvas a pararte cerca de esta casa nunca más—le amenace al imbécil que dejo morir a mi esposa

Pensé en las últimas palabras que nos dijimos

*—te amo*

*—yo también te amo*

Kagura…

"* prométeme que lo cuidaras bien en mi ausencia-aru*"

Si

Aun me quedaba por cumplir su promesa. Kagura hare todo lo que pueda

Pero porque me dejaste. Tú rompiste tu promesa.

No dormí en esa noche, no podía. Ni ninguna otra.

*por favor cuida bien de souji*

No sé si logre hacerlo

/

Pasó una semana, cada día era más difícil de vivir que el anterior sin _ella_ a mi lado.

No sé qué puedo hacer por souji, el no despertó por 3 dias, pero sigue vivo, eso es un gran alivio, no sé qué haría si también lo perdiera a él, él es la única razón por la que continuo vivo, porque se lo prometí a _ella…_

Me es más difícil verle a la cara puesto pasa el tiempo, cada que lo veo, lo veo a ella, ya pasaron tres semanas, souji parece que se ha recuperado un poco no ha hablado desde ese día si no es necesario, sé que le es difícil aceptarlo,

Un dia de repente volvió a actuar como cuando estaba _ella,_ no sé qué fue lo que le paso para que volviera a ese estado, yo sigo peor con cada día que pasa, lamentándome de seguir vivo sin estar a su lado.

Me quede en casa para ver qué es lo que vuelve tan feliz a souji, lo veo a entrar en la habitación donde _ella_ pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaba en casa

Que hace el ahí?

Abro un poco la puerta y trato de no hacer ruido para que no me descubra

Que está haciendo? Porque está hablando solo? Se ve muy contento hablándole sobre como estuvo su día a la nada ¿Por qué esta así?

Tratare de presionarlo lo menos posible, ya se le pasara con el tiempo, quizá esta así por la pérdida de… _ella_.

/

Ya ha pasado un mes y sigo empeorando, no tengo ni idea de que hacer, souji sigue hablando solo en esa habitación, comienzo a preocuparme, no tengo ese derecho, lo he descuidado demasiado, paso más tiempo en el shinsengumi para tratar de distraerme y no pensar en _ella_. He comenzado a hablarle brusco a souji y me molesto conmigo mismo, no tengo ni idea del porque lo hago, yo no quiero lastimar a lo único que me queda… solo que cuando veo sus ojos… veo los de _ella_ _._

Sé que mi comportamiento no es el más adecuado al tratar con mi hijo, que comienzo a sospechar que está teniendo alucinaciones de que su madre… sigue viva. Lo confirme cuando volví a espiarlo, dijo la palabra ´mami´ y comenzó a contarle como estuvo su día a la pared, tal como hacia cuando _ella_ estaba viva.

No tengo ni idea de que hacer para ayudarlo, tampoco puedo decirle la cruda realidad así como así, cuando el sigue creyendo que _ella_ está viva.

Supongo que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta

Lo dejare que disfrute ese tiempo mientras tanto. Yo seguiré lamentándome

lo dejare en su burbuja de felicidad.

/

Se han cumplido dos meses desde la muerte de _ella,_ recuerdo cuando vi su cuerpo tieso e inmóvil, se veía tan serena y calmada, como nunca lo fue en vida.

Te odio por haberme dejado, no, no puedo soportarlo.

Despierto en medio de la noche completamente sudado y agitado, así ha sido desde que _ella_ ya no está, no me sirve de nada estar en el trabajo todo el día.

Salgo de mi cama y voy hacia el baño a lavarme la cara, me veo al espejo y me desprecio de solo verme ¿Por qué no morí yo en lugar de ella? Me hago esa pregunta todos los días.

Doy una vuelta por toda la casa para tratar de despejar mi mente y tratar de cansarme, no funciona, salgo aun en pijama a caminar un rato, paso por todos los lugares que solíamos ir. Estoy en el parque donde la conocí, recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, como la odie en ese momento, pero las cosas eran más divertidas al lado de ella, solíamos traer mucho a souji por aquí, desde que se fue no lo he traído a pasear como hacíamos los tres juntos.

La extraño demasiado

Ahora estoy en la terminal, fue cuando vi por primera vez a su padre, ella estaba peleando con un monstro enorme, estuvo en peligro esa vez, hace 10 años no hubiera admitido que me asuste de que le pasara algo en esa ocasión, ahora daría mi vida con tal de volverla a ver, aunque solo fuera un momento.

Subo hasta llegar al techo, todo se ve muy pequeño desde aquí, creo que… si me dejo caer desde donde estoy… quizá pueda volver a verla

*por favor cuida bien de souji*

Escucho repetir esas palabras en mi mente, retrocedo unos pasos.

Correcto, aun no puedo irme de este mundo

Necesito cuidar de souji

Después de todo se lo prometi

….

Regreso a casa, cierro todo de nuevo, voy a la habitación de souji a revisar como esta, como hago desde que me llego esa terrible noticia. Temo despertar un día y no verlo de nuevo, él es lo único que me importa y la razón por la que sigo aquí.

Aún está bien, me alegro. Salgo y vuelvo a cerrar silenciosamente su puerta

/

Cada que habla souji, dice la palabra ´mami´ me enojo porque cada que la menciona me la recuerda, sé que está mal tratar de olvidar a la mujer que ame por mucho tiempo y me lleno de una felicidad que nunca había sentido, es solo que… cada que la recuerdo, quiero ir a su lado, pero no debo, o al menos aún no. Tengo que mantener mi promesa. Si no _ella_ se molestaría conmigo.

He tratado de deshacerme de esos pensamientos pero vienen y aparecen de la nada, trato de esforzarme para seguir… con souji

/

He dejado de comer apropiadamente, he perdido aproximadamente 10 kilos, quizá más, no lo sé, no me importa enfermarme o que me paso algo, es eso lo que deseo.

Cada vez que souji la menciona a _ella_ lo callo de inmediato, creo que he sido muy rudo con él, él no tiene la culpa de lo que le haiga pasado, tampoco es como si lo hiciera a propósito, él no sabe que _ella_ esta… muerta, pero no puedo evitar regañarlo, el no entiende lo pésimo que me siento cada que la recuerdo….debo olvidarla.

Hoy volví a regañarlo más de la cuenta, me arrepiento de eso, recuerdo los sucesos de esta mañana.

—Oye papa ¿Qué harás el día de tu cumpleaños?—me pregunta muy alegre, me enojo con él porque parece no afectarle la ausencia de _ella_.

—no lo sé, nada—le conteste sin mirarle la cara, no quiero festejar si _ella_ ya no está, no tengo ánimos ni siquiera para levantarme cada día.

—pero siempre mami prep…—se me había quitado el apetito, de nuevo.

—escucha souji si solo vas a abrir la boca para hablar sobre tu madre será mejor que te mantengas callado y cierres esa boca—lo regañe viéndolo con enojo.

—l-lo siento—me dijo viéndome con miedo, enseguida me sentí culpable al hacerlo sentir mal, no me esforcé por enmendar mi error, continúe normal.

Estoy seguro de que si _ella_ estuviera aquí y me viera tratando mal a nuestro hijo me daría una buena paliza.

Subimos al auto, souji ya no hablo el resto del camino, estaba arrinconado en la esquina del auto temeroso.

Soy un maldito idiota

volví a llegar tarde a la casa, souji ya se encuentra dormido, entro sigilosamente a su habitación para no despertarlo, me siento a un lado de su cama y lo observo fijamente, parece un angelito así, es lo más bello que me ha pasado en la vida, además de casarme con _ella_ _._

 _—lo siento souji—_ dije en voz baja, debería de disculparme cuando el este despierto, no de esta forma tan cobarde.

Ha comenzado a llorar, pero continua dormido, no sé qué hacer, le acaricio el cabello como solía hacerlo.

Será que está dándose cuenta de que su mama ya _no está_.

Lo escucho hablar entre sus sueños.

—… _c-creía que y-ya no me querían_

Me partió el corazón oír eso, jamás he dejado de quererlo y amarlo, solo he dejado de demostrárselo

— _Por…favor… nunca cambien_ —lo dijo con lágrimas en sus ojitos cerrados temblando, me duele verlo así.

— _Nunca lo haremos_ —le susurre, tome su pequeña mano, en ese momento sentí que ella hubiera dicho y hecho lo mismo, podría jurar que ella nos veía desde alguna parte, por un momento la sentí a un lado mío— te amamos souji.

Ella le habría dicho lo mismo.

Me levante y me fui de ahí, le di una última mirada.

—Perdón souji, por no ser el padre que mereces tener—dije al salir de su habitación.

Ya eran las 5 de las mañana, yo ya no iba a dormir, ya no necesito dormir, como máximo duermo unas 3 horas al día, no me lo merezco.

Tome una ducha rápida y me vestí con mi uniforme, ya iba a despertar a souji, es raro que él no haiga despertado ya, usualmente él se levanta solo.

Me dirijo a su habitación a ver qué es lo que le sucede, toco la puerta.

—a-adelante—dijo con voz débil, ¿Qué le pasa? Comencé a alarmarme un poco.

—souji, ya es tarde, tienes que ir a la escuela—le dije tratando de sonar indiferente, comenzó a toser.

—l-lo siento papa, h-hoy no me siento bien—me atemorice con solo escuchar esas palabras, pero lo oculte enseguida.

Le dije que hoy no iría a la escuela, preferiría no arriesgarme a que le suceda algo, no podría perdonármelo, le deje el desayuno preparado y unas pastillas, no tengo ni idea del porque no me quede a su lado, es lo que haría _ella_. Soy un cobarde,

No quiero ver a mi hijo enfermo y por eso huyo.

Pase toda la tarde angustiado, no podía concéntrame en el trabajo, llegue a las 5 de la tarde con comida casera hecha por la mujer de yoshiwara en silla de ruedas, le pregunte que era bueno para los niños enfermos y me dio unos remedios, enseguida los tome y llegue de inmediato a casa, souji estaba en la habitación que denomine de _ella._

Ya se encontraba mejor, así que le deje que siguiera con lo suyo, le deje la comida preparada.

Espero que continúe así.

/

Souji ha estado actuando extraño esta semana, desde el día en que se sentía enfermo ha estado reservado, supongo que me lo merezco, no debí de haberle hablado así, él no se merece mi mal trato hacia él.

Lo dejo, sé que soy un mal padre y debería de preocuparme e ir a preguntarle qué es lo que le sucede y disculparme, solamente que no puedo y me odio por eso. Si _ella_ estuviera aquí esto no estaría pasando.

El día viernes de esa semana, llegue del trabajo un poco más temprano, voy a revisarlo a su cuarto a verificar como se encuentra, está dormido pero tiene lagrimas secas en su pequeña cara, noto enseguida que lloro mucho tiempo.

Tan mal padre he sido que he llegado hasta el punto que ni siquiera puedo consolar a mi propio hijo.

Sí que soy un bastardo imbécil.

Lo cambio de ropa y lo acomodo en su cama, debe de descansar.

Hice algo que no hacía desde que _ella_ nos dejó.

Le di un beso en la frente

—Perdón souji—dije en voz muy baja para no despertarlo ni me escuchara.

/

Hoy es sábado y es mi cumpleaños cosa que no me es de importancia, continuo con el día como normalmente hago, me es indiferente la fecha lo único que lo hacía especial….ya no está aquí.

Salgo al trabajo y le doy una última vista a souji dormido, está bien, salgo en dirección del shinsengumi.

Tratare de distraerme por completo este día, exactamente hoy se cumplen 5 meses desde su partida. Quiero llorar.

Recuerdo que en mi cumpleaños cuando teníamos un año de habernos casado _ella_ me dio la noticia completamente alegre de que estaba embarazada ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, aunque se tratara de celebrarme a mí, la lleve a comer, tenía un gran apetito en esas fechas, más que de costumbre, no me importo que me vaciara mi cartera ese día, yo estaba muy feliz como para darme cuenta.

—Maldita sea—he llegado a casa, este día se fue rápido, supongo que el recordar buenas cosas hace que el tiempo vuele.

Mierda. Estoy llorando?

Me odio por ser tan débil, me limpio la cara antes de entrar a casa.

Hay algo raro aquí, se siente la presencia de varias personas, coloco mi mano en la funda de mi katana

¿Dónde está souji?

—SORPRESA!— me gritaron todos

¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Por qué todos están aquí? Y contentos?¿acaso no saben que hoy se cumplen 5 meses desde la partida de _ella?_

Enseguida me enfurecí y no tengo idea porque.

—f-feliz cumpleaños papa—me dice souji acercándoseme y tembloroso, supongo que se nota mi disgusto.

—qué es esto?—le pregunte a souji con voz grave.

—t-tu f-fiesta de cumpleaños-are—lo dijo con su acento parecido al de ella que hace tiempo que no escuchaba. Me volví a molestar iba a decirle porque había hecho todo esto, no estaba enojado o molesto con él, si no conmigo mismo.

—Hola minna—escuche una voz detrás de mí, me gire y vi que era el maldito bastardo que la mato.

Lo mire con odio total, quería matarlo ¿Qué hacía ahí de todas formas? Le advertí que no volviera acercarse, es que acaso no lo recuerda el maldito?

— Tu maldito, te advertí que no volvieras a pasarte por mi casa—le recordé con odio en mi voz, en verdad lo odio, él fue el culpable de todo, él es el bastardo que me arrebato a mi esposa.

Me contesto que no venía por mí, y que quería hablar conmigo, no quise escuchar nada que viniera de él, solo provocaba que se abriera más mi herida y souji no se daba cuenta.

Me abalance sobre el desenfundado mi espada, no quería nada, solo quería matarlo, él no se quedó atrás y creo que también intentaba matarme, me estaba haciendo un favor

Habíamos comenzado una batalla a muerte, el que dudara moriría, estábamos a punto de darnos el golpe final pero souji se puso en medio, yo me aterre y desestabilice, pare en seco, estuve casi a punto de rebanarle el cuello, sentí un enorme temor de solo pensar por un momento de casi matar a mi propio hijo.

—souji quítate del medio—le dije con voz apagada, necesitaba continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Se negó, incluso el bastardo estaba de acuerdo conmigo, necesitábamos de esto. souji continuaba hablando, me dijo que quería que lo entendiera y comprendiera, es él el que no entiende ni comprende, no sabe cómo me siento yo, me siento como la peor escoria del mundo.

—Mama dijo que te encantaría la fiesta— me tense al escucharlo. Porque habla de _ella, ella_ ya no está aquí, sé que es difícil de comprender pero debe de entenderlo, me crispo que continuara hablando como si _ella_ continuara viva, tan miserable quería verme como hasta hablar de _ella_ —ma…

No deje que terminara su frase porque le di una bofetada, me miro boquiabierto y con pequeñas lagrimas sin derramar, me dolió verlo así, ni siquiera yo sé por qué lo hice

—Eres tú el que no entiende—le grite afectado y con dolor, debe de comprender que ella ya no está aquí, tendré que decirle la verdad, no puedo dejar que continúe en su ensueño—deja de hablar de tu madre como si estuviera aquí.

—pero ma…

—que te calles dije!—le volví a gritar pero esta vez con más dolor, lo tome del cuello de su camisa, vestido con ese traje rojo se parecía más a _ella_ y esos enormes ojos azules que me miraban cada día al despertar ya no están más conmigo, pero cuando lo veo a él…—p-porque tienes que ser igual a ella.

Comencé lagrimear, me avergonzaba que souji me viera de esta forma tan débil y patética, se supone que tengo que ser el fuerte, soy su padre, debería de ponerle el ejemplo.

—p-papa?—me pregunto asustado y tembloroso.

—Cada vez que te veo, la veo a ella—lo lance hacia una de las mesas, no quería verlo, necesito que me odie y no me vea con adoración, porque me es más difícil convivir con él, necesito que me mire con odio para poder continuar.

Lo lastime, lo sé.

Todos nos miraban atónitos la hermana mayor fue a ayudar a souji, él se lo impidió y se levantó solo, yo quería darle una mano, pero me abstuve a no hacerlo, no tuve la intención de ayudarlo, simplemente lo miraba desde abajo.

—Papa—su voz ya no sonaba tan chillona como la de _ella_ —jajajaja p-pensé que te gustaría mi sorpresa—estaba actuando raro, había comenzado a reír como un loco—pero por lo que veo no fue así, mami dijo que te encantaría al parecer me mintió

Me volvió a enojar que la mencionara, no sé cuántas veces tengo repetírselo, estaba acercándome a él, tengo que hacer que me odie…más. Iba a lanzarle un golpe pero me detuvo, tenía más fuerza que la normal.

Me lanzo hacia la otra parte del patio.

Esto está mal.

Su modo yato se activó.

Tengo que detenerlo, pero no quiero lastimarlo, se abalanzo sobre mí, yo estaba un poco exhausto por la pelea que había tenido hace rato con el otro yato.

Me dio un golpe duro, no podía dejar que continuara así, tome mi espada para poder alejarlo de mí, él iba enserio con esto, quería matarme, sus ojos ya no brillaban como suele hacerlo, los tenía muy abiertos y me miraban con ganas de asesinarme. Aún tenía mi katana enfundada y le di un golpe para alejarlo, tengo una ventaja y es que el aún es muy pequeño y no sabe usar bien su cuerpo, se recuperó rápido y tomo el paraguas que había dejado tirado el imbécil y comenzó a dispárame, tuve que desenfundar mi katana, partí en dos cada bala que me disparaba, para ser tan pequeño debo de admitir que sabe pelear muy bien.

Ahora tomo las cuchillas que estaban tiradas por ahí, me las lanzo una me rozo la mejilla y esta comenzó a sangrarme

Mierda.

Las había usado para distraerme, iba directo a mi cuello.

Estaba a punto de morir

A manos de mi propio hijo

O Eso pensé, el idiota lo tomo por la espalda ¿Por qué me ayudaba?

Supongo que sabe cómo me debo de sentir, por eso lo hizo y porque se siente culpable.

—S-SUELTAME—le grito souji, el idiota no lo soltó, me levanto con algo de dificultad, sí que me lastimo

Porque él no lo entiende?

—porque?—me miro extrañado—porque no lo aceptas.

Me grito algo. Tengo que decirle la realidad, aunque le cueste creerle, tiene que aceptarlo.

— porque no aceptas q-que tu madre, k-kagura…. E-esta… está muerta—me costó mucho decir esas palabras, yo tampoco quería aceptarlo, y no puedo.

Souji se quedó paralizado, había dejado de pelear, después de un momento reacciono, comenzó a negarlo, le lloro a todos diciéndole que era una mentira, a mí también me gustaría que fuera una broma pero no.

Se tomó de la cabeza y callo igual que la vez que se lo dijimos por primera vez, solo que ahora no se desmayo

—NO! MAMA NO ESTA MUERTA T-TODO USTEDES ME ESTAN MINTIENDO—nos grito con odio y lágrimas, queriendo negarlo, se paró y se fue corriendo adentro de la casa, creo que fue a la habitación donde el asegura verla

Lo deje entrar, tiene que darse cuenta de la realidad.

Paso un rato ya todos se habían ido, deje todo como estaba(destrozado) y fui a ver como seguía souji, estaba acostado en el suelo mirando hacia afuera. Me acerco hacia él, y pongo su pequeña cabeza en mis piernas, tiene los ojos cerrados, así dormido se parece más a kagura, coloco una mano mía en su cara y la acaricio.

Está muy frio, demasiado y muy muy pálido.

Me está dando miedo

Toco su pulso

No late

No no no no no

—souji?—lo llamo con miedo en mi voz y quebrada—souji, hijo

No se mueve sigue quieto.

—hijo despierta—siento un nudo en mi garganta, no, esto no me puede estar pasando, no de nuevo, no por favor—h-hijo ven levántate v-vamos a ir al parque donde te gusta ir, hijo?

Lo vuelvo a llamar con esperanzas que me responda.

No lo hace, no se mueve no hace nada.

—hijo? S-souji, por favor despierta hijo—suplico han comenzado a salirme lagrimas—SOUJI!

Por más que lo llamo el no despierta.

—p-porque? Por favor no te vayas con tu madre hijo mío, te amo, te necesito aquí a mi lado—lo abrazo fuertemente acercando su pequeño cuerpecito a mi pecho—hijo tu eres la razón por la que no quería ir al lado de tu madre. Hijo

No hizo caso de mis suplicas

Llore aún más que cuando me entere de la muerte de kagura

No me aleje en toda la noche de su lado, debí de haber hecho esto desde un comienzo, si no esto nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Que hare ahora?

He roto mi promesa

No pude proteger a kagura ni a souji

Ahora no sé qué hacer, solo sé que me siento desecho y desamparado, la única razón por la que continuaba con vida, ya no está mas conmigo.

Quizá no logre estar a sus lados.

Iré directo al infierno, eso es seguro, pero no me importa.

Mi vida ya es un infierno sin ellos a mi lado

Lo he perdido todo

Tomare lo mismo que souji se tragó para irse

Quizá aun tenga esperanza para verlos por última vez

—perdóname kagura, soy débil….

Lo último que vi fue el cuerpo de mi bebe tirado en el suelo a un lado mío

Es la vista más hermosa que jamás pude haber deseado ver en mis últimos momentos.

... ..

-perdóname souji ...

...

 **Aclaro algo, Este No Es El final alternativo, solo quería que vieran Lo Que sucedia despues de Que souji cerrara los ojos Y Que habia Pasado.**

 **SI Tienen dudas, pueden preguntarme y yo con gusto se las contestare en el siguiente capitulo (alterno) Que Haga.**

Mafer08 **gracias yo tambien espero Que Siguas leyendo mis historias ;)**

melgamonster gracias por Comentar, yo espero Que actualices pronto :)

Invitado **gracias por Comentar casi siempre mal capitulos**

Jugem Jugem **Aqui Te explico el Porque la actitud de Sougo :)**

Anonymous D **gracias por capitulo Esperar Cada**

Leche de fresa **disculpa por no haberte dado el final feliz**

Bona Dona **no te desesperes subire el alternativo :)**

 **tambien les quiero Agradecer a ustedes por Haber comentado mi historia Al menos Una Vez :)**

lu89

Mitsuki

mi-chan

JanVD

Lola

fantasmita

Toriel

Mabel

Bona Dona

Ebano Wigram

amo okikagu

 **Y eso es todo, gracias por leer, pronto les traere el alternativo.**


End file.
